An Interesting at Hogwarts
by Iris Richards
Summary: I spent 6 years at Durmstrang, now for my 7th year I'm transfering to Hogwarts. The first people I meet: the marauders. It just might be an interesting year.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, certain people would not have died in the last book. But unfortuntaly JK Rowling owns them and they did die. The only thing I own is the plot line and my characters. Enjoy the story now.**_

* * *

Brittanie's POV

I hugged my mum and dad good-bye and hurried towards platform nine and three quarters. I was seventeen years old and transferring to Hogwarts for my seventh and final year of school. I sighed as I stared sadly at Hogwarts Express. I was already missing Durmstrang; it was going to be a long year.

I was about to head on to the train when a little twelve-year-old Asian boy ran into me. He looked at me in surprised, mumbled something I couldn't understand, and hurried off. I rolled my eyes and began my journey to the train. I was half-way there, when someone walking backwards, pulling their trunk, ran into me. "Oh?" The Asian girl looked at me in surprise. "I'm sorry," she said, before beginning to pull her trunk once more. I shrugged and continued on my way.

I was about to step on to the train, when I was pushed aside, almost falling. I glared as an Asian kid ran by me. What with all the Asians? Once on the train, I realized most of the front compartments would be full so I headed back about half-way before looking for an empty one. I picked a random door and slid it open. My eyebrows shot up as I realized there was ten Asian kids staring back at me. I thought those compartments were only supposed to hold four. How the hell were there ten in there? And besides why were they all Asian? Weren't there any non-Asian people here? I slammed the door closed and hurried away.

A few compartments down, I figured I try again. I slid open the door to find more Asians on the other side. I bother counting them this time, there was at least fifteen. I quickly walked away, not bothering to close the door.

Around ten minutes later, I was ready to give it another try. I started sliding the door to another compartment open, but stopped when I saw yet another Asian looking at me. "Bloody hell" I said, and then slammed the door shut, probably leaving the boy in confusion.

What was going on with all the Asians? Every time I turned around there was another one. I mean I have nothing against them. I just wasn't going to go to a school that was full of them. I ran to the very last compartment and prayed that there would be no Asians on the other side of the door. I took a deep breath and held it until I saw who was on the other side. There was a girl sitting in the corner with a book. Her stunning brown hair fell softly around her shoulders. It concealed her face as she read her book. But amazingly she wasn't white. She looked up at me as if trying to figure out why I was bothering her while she was reading. "Oh my god! You're not an Asian!" I yelled, stepping into the compartment with my trunk. The door slid closed behind me. The girl gave me a weird look, but before either of us could say anything the door slid open once again.

"Hey guys, what about in here?" A voice said from behind me. "There's only a girl in here, I'm sure she won't mind sharing her compartment." I was standing in the door way so I'm guessing they couldn't see the other girl. I turned around and standing in front of me was a boy with gorgeous black hair and mischievous hazel eyes.

"You're not Asian either!" I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the compartment. The door slid closed once again; apparently it did not want to stay open. Not letting go of his hand I grabbed the girl's hand. "You two are my new best friends."

They both stared at me strangely not really paying attention to each other. Getting stared at was getting old, so I pushed the boy into the seat across from where the girl was sitting, and then sat on his lap. "What the…? There are empty seats around us," he said, trying to push me off.

"Yeah, I know… but your lap looked more comfy," I said, wrapping his arms around me, so he could no longer attempt to push me off. The girl looked rather amused by it until she looked at the boy.

"Potter," she said, with obvious displeasure.

"Taylor," he returned disgust clear on his face. Apparently my new best friends didn't like each other. Well this was sure to be interesting.

Before the three of us could respond, the compartment door slid open for a third time. "Prongs, you in here?" A boy asked. When he spotted me, sitting on his friends lap, he grinned. "And you said you were gonna stop flirting with all the girls." This boy too had gorgeous black hair and his eyes were full of mischievousness as well. They were grey though, not hazel. He was kind of cute.

He step into out compartment and stowed away his trunk. He then took the empty seat next to where I was. Another boy was right behind him. His hair was rather a mousy brown and his eyes to were brown. But instead of the mischievousness that filled the other boys' eyes, there was amazement in his. It seemed to me as if he worshipped the other two boys. He sat in the only remaining seat, as the compartment door slid close. "So are you going to introduce me to your new flavor of the week?" The cute one asked.

"Padfoot, I meant it when I said I was going to stop flirting with all the girls. She started flirting with me. This isn't my fault," Prongs said to him. What the hell is with these names? Prongs? Padfoot? They had to be nicknames right?

"You don't seem to be complaining too much," Padfoot pointed out.

Prongs rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything the compartment door slid open. A red-headed girl with emerald green eyes stood there. She looked at Prongs and was about to say something but her face twisted with anger. "James Potter! I came to tell you that as head boy and girl we need to find the new transfer student and make sure she was doing okay. But it looks like you already found her! You are such a pig! We haven't even made it to Hogwarts yet and you already have a new girl on your arm! How long will this one last? A day? Maybe two? And to think I was actually considering giving you a chance. Never will I date a prick like you!" The red-head yelled, before storming off.

"Lily-kins! Wait! It's not what you think," Prongs yelled after her. I'm guessing his real name was James since that's what the red-headed had yelled. He tried to stand up to chase after her, but with me sitting on his lap it didn't work. He sighed in defeat and stared at the empty space where she had just been. "What was she talking about new transfer student? I haven't meant any creepy weird kid from a different school." He looked at Padfoot in confusion.

"Hi, I'm Brittanie Rose Adams. I'm the creepy weird kid from Durmstrang," I said, grinning at him. I grinned even big once, James's mouth fell open. Padfoot started laughing at his look of disbelief. "I know you're James Potter, but for some reason they keep calling you Prongs. But you two I don't know at all," I pointed at the other two boys. Then I looked at the girl who was glaring in loathing at the boys, "And I know you're name is Taylor. But I don't know your first name."

"My name is Rachel Taylor and I'm leaving," the girl said, standing to leave. I grabbed her hand. "Let me go. I refuse to be in the same compartment as three of the Marauders. That's what they call themselves," she nodded at the three boys.

"No. I told you you're my new best friend. You aren't going anywhere, so sit," I said, a stubborn look on my face. She sighed and sat back down, obviously not thrilled about not being allowed to leave. I turned and looked at the cute boy sitting next to me waiting for his name.

"I'm Sirius Black and he's Peter Pettigrew, also known as Padfoot and Wormtail. We have another friend named Remus Lupin, or Moony, but he is taking care of prefect business. The four of us, Prongs, Wormtail, Moony, and me, make up the Marauders," Sirius said.

"Okay…" I said, slowly. "When do I get to meet the other one?" I asked, wanting to know what he looked like.

"He's meeting us for the carriage ride to the castle. So if you stick with us long enough you'll get to meet him then," James said.

I turned and looked at Peter. "Hey Peter, do you speak?" I mean I hadn't even heard him say hello or anything. He had just nodded his head to whatever James and Sirius were saying.

He jumped, almost as if he was surprised someone was speaking directly to him. "Y-yeah, I talk," he said, quietly. He was obviously a shy little boy. The rest of the train ride was filled with small talk.

For the most part Rachel and I talked quietly, while the boys carried on their own conversation. But I talked to the boys enough to realize that James and Sirius were funny and full of pranks, while Peter was the shy one, never really saying anything.

By the time we had reached Hogsmeade, Rachel and I were good friends. As soon as we stopped, she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the compartment and said, "We are not riding to the castle with them! I can't stand them any longer. Please don't make me ride with them." I sighed, knowing I'd have to wait to meet the fourth Marauder. But Rachel was sending me a pleading look, so I gave in. I waved good-bye to the boys and Rachel and I climbed got the carriage to ourselves and we were off to Hogwarts Castle.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Now review! Because you know you want to. =D I will have the next chappy uploaded as soon as it's done.

And you should go check out this story: fanfiction. net /s/ 5132312 /1/ Tis_But_A_Dream

Just take out the spaces. It's written by my bestest friend and it's pretty good.

Have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2

_Remus's POV_

I was talking to some first years when Lily came storming towards me. "Remus, I have no idea why you hang out with that bloody bugger. And why the hell did I let you convince me that he had change? You told me he wasn't chasing after girls anymore. That he was different now that he was head boy. But not even 30 minutes on the train and he already has a new girl on his lap. Seems like the same old James Potter to me!" she yelled at me. I sighed, wondering what exactly what James had done this time. Lily stormed off before I could do anything or say anything. I glanced at the first years I had previously been talking to. They stared off in the direction Lily had gone in fear. That I could understand, Lily was a frightening person when she was angry.

"That was Lily Evans. She's the head girl. She is normally quite a nice person, but she has some issues with the head boy, James Potter," I explained to them. "Don't worry about it though, she'll never hurt you." They looked at me with skepticism in their eyes. I sighed, well at least I tried. I waved good-bye and wondered around the train making sure everyone behaved themselves. The train ride went by quicker than I thought it would, I saw no signs of Lily. Most likely she was plotting Prongs's slow and painful death by now.

I found James, Sirius, and Peter waiting for me by a carriage when I disembarked. I headed towards them and before they could say anything I looked at James. "What the bloody hell did you do to Lily?" I asked him, as we all piled into the carriage.

"It wasn't me. It was that bloody insane new transfer student," James said. He had been talking about some new transfer student from Durmstrang earlier. He said something about the student being some creepy guy that was going to be sullen and unfriendly. "She isn't at all what I thought she'd be like." Wait… did he just say she? I thought the transfer was a guy. I mentally shrugged and waited for James to continue. "This girl is out of her mind. I just suggested that me, Prongs, and Wormy sit with her. Then she turns and pulls me into the compartment yelling something about not being Asian. And then she grabs my hand and Taylor's hand and said we were her new best friends." I raised an eyebrow. If Taylor and James were ever even civil to each other then the world would end. If that girl wasn't already insane, she would be if she tried to get Taylor and James to get along. "Yeah I know. But then she pushes me into a seat and sits on my lap. I tried to push her off, I honestly did. But she wraps my arms around her and held them like that. Then Sirius and Peter come in taking the other empty seats and I was stuck with her on my lap. Mate, it was insane. Then my Lily-kins came in and started yelling at me. When she stomped off I tried to chase after her but that's hard to do with a bloody person sitting on your lap. That girl is crazy I'm telling you," James said, concluding his story.

I glanced at Sirius who just shrugged and said, "I thought she was kind of cute. And she has a sense of humor. The only flaw she had, was she left with Taylor, a Slytherin."

James sent Sirius a glare. "You're not suppose to defend the crazy person. You're supposed to be on my side."

I rolled my eyes; Prongs could be such a child sometimes. "Did anyone happen to catch her name?" I asked, not wanting to keep calling her crazy girl or transfer student.

James and Sirius glanced at each other. "Brianna… wait that's not right," James said.

"Brenda…? Nope, that's not it."

"Betsy…?"

"Barbra…?"

"Bonny…?"

"Belinda…?"

"Brandy…?"

"Bella…?"

"Bethany…?" I rolled my eyes. They had no idea what it was.

"Brittanie Rose Adams," Peter said, almost in a whisper.

Padfoot and Pongs stared at him, and then said in unison, "Yeah, that was it."

"Thanks Peter. At least someone knows how to remember the girl's name. That's kind of a pretty name," I said, thoughtfully.

"She's a pretty girl," Sirius said with a grin on his face.

"She's an insane girl! Have we forgotten that?" James said, scowling at us.

I laughed. "You just don't like her because she made Evans angry at you," I said, grinning when he scowled at me.

"Shut it, Moony," he said as we arrived at Hogwarts castle.

"Did she say if she knew what house she was in?" I asked, thinking they would at least remember that even if they couldn't remember her name. The three boys shook their heads.

"I think she said something about being sorted after the feast in the headmaster's office," Sirius added, after thinking about it for a few seconds. "I rather liked the girl; I just hope she doesn't end up in Slytherin."

We headed into the castle and were met by our fellow Gryffindors at our table. The new girl was forgotten about. The feast seemed to fly by after the sorting of the first years. Before you knew it was time for us to head up to our dormitories and get some sleep. I had the first round of prefect duties tonight so after I dropped the first years off I was to wonder around the castle.

Shortly after dropping the younger students off, I was doing my rounds when I ran into a girl. We both fell to the ground. Her long light brown hair fell into her face. "Oh… sorry about that," she said. I stood and offered her my hand. "Thanks," she said, grabbing on to my hand. Once we were both standing she tucked her hair behind her ear and I found the most brilliant purple eyes staring back at me.

"You have purple eyes," I said, before I could stop myself. I'm sure that made me seem most intelligent.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm the only one in my family. Everyone thinks I'm a Metamorphmagus, but I'm really not," she explained. "Maybe you can help me though. I'm supposed to be in Professor Dippet's office and I'm hopelessly lost." She looked at me, helplessly.

I smiled, as I realize who she was. "You must be the new transfer student. The headmaster's office is this way. I'll show you," I began walking away.

"My name is Brittanie Rose Adams. You know about me?" she asked, running to catch up with me. Once she was walking next to me continued, "Has everyone been talking about me or something?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, that's not it at all. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Remus Lupin. You met my three best mates on the train, I believe. I am the fourth marauder."

Her face lit up with understanding. "Oh… you're the one that was doing prefect duties while I was getting James in trouble with some red-head. Was that his girlfriend?" she asked, obviously curious.

I laughed, "He wishes that was his girlfriend. That was Lily Evans. James has been trying to get her to date him since we were first years. All he manages to do is piss her off though. And I'm sure it was his own fault that he got in trouble."

She shook her head and smiled mischievously. "Nope, I pushed him down and sat on his lap. If it wasn't for me doing that, she wouldn't be mad at him. So see I did get him in trouble," she said, as I came to a stop in front of the stone gargoyle.

I stared at her in shock. James was actually telling the truth. "Well this is the entrance." I turned to the gargoyle and said, "Chocolate Chip Cookies." The gargoyle opened and the staircase was revealed. "Professor Dippet's office is just up those stairs. It was nice talking to you, I'll see you around." I said, heading away from her. Sirius was right though, she is pretty. Actually, beautiful would be the better thing to say. Those purple eyes of hers made her uniquely different from any other girl at Hogwarts.

"Thanks, Lupin!" she yelled after me, before hurrying up the staircase. I continued my rounds that night, thinking of her. Her light brown hair seemed to make her violet eyes, seem even purpler. When I finally made it into bed, those eyes followed me into my dreams.

* * *

Well I hope you like it so far.

I haven't even started chapter 3 so it might take a few days before it gets uploaded.

I'm hoping to make the chapters longer, but I'm not going to promise anything.

If I force myself to make them longer, I'll feel like this story is more of a chore than fun.

So please review. I would really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Brittanie's POV_

After disembarking from the carriage, Rachel dragged me into the great hall, demanding that I sit with her at the Slytherin table. Once we were sitting, we were soon joined by her friends. "Everyone, this is Brittanie. Brittanie, this is Severus Snape," she pointed to a boy with pale skin and black hair. His eyes color as his hair. "And that Regulus Black," This time she pointed to a boy that looked similar the Sirius. I assumed they were brothers since they had the same last name. "And this is Bellatrix Black, or Bella. She's Regulus cousin." Rachel now pointed at a girl, with flowing black hair and malicious looking eyes. I felt as if I probably should be scared, but I wasn't.

The four Slytherins began to explain to me about the houses in more detail. When I had received my Hogwarts letter a few weeks ago, it had mentioned that the houses were to be like my family here at the school. Severus, Regulus, Bella, and Rachel explained to me each of the four houses. Gryffindors were said to be the bravest, while Hufflepuffs were the most honest and loyal. Ravenclaws were the cleverest, and the Slytherins were the most cunning. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were long time rivals, although no one was sure when or why the rivalry started. Now the Gryffindors and Slytherins were always striving to do better than the other.

Dinner flew by and before I knew it, I was supposed to be heading to the headmaster's office to get sorted. I waved good-bye to my new friends, and pretended I knew were I was going. I walked around the castle, looking for a sign that said headmaster's office this way. Yes, I knew it was unlikely that they'd have signs. But this place was big. They needed signs, or a tour guide. After about 20 minutes of aimlessly wandering about, I accepted the fact that I was lost. Completely and totally lost.

Luckily, I ran into someone. And I do literally mean ran into. We both ended up falling to the ground. My hair fell into my face, but through it I could see the boy I ran into. He had light brown hair and the most beautiful amber eyes I had ever seen. After a few seconds, I realized neither of us had said a word. "Oh… sorry about that," I said, as the boy stood and offered me his hand. "Thanks," I said, accepting his hand. I tucked my hair behind me ear and smiled at him.

"You have purple eyes," he said, then grimaced, as if he couldn't believe he just said that. It's usually the first thing that people noticed about me.

I just smiled and nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm the only one in my family. Everyone thinks I'm a Metamorphmagus, but I'm really not," I explained, dangerously close to beginning to ramble. I talk needlessly, when I get nervous. Then I realized he might be able to help me. "Maybe you can help me though. I'm supposed to be in Professor Dippet's office and I'm hopelessly lost." I looked at him and put a hopeless look on my face. He'd help me… right?

He smiled, as if amused with me. "You must be the new transfer student. The headmaster's office is this way. I'll show you," he began walking away.

He knew I was the new transfer student? Why would he know that? Did word of my arrival travel that fast? "My name is Brittanie Rose Adams. You know about me?" I asked, running to catch up with him. Once I was next to him, I continued, "Has everyone been talking about me or something?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No, that's not it at all. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Remus Lupin. You met my three best mates on the train, I believe. I am the fourth marauder."

My face lit up with understanding. So this is the fourth marauder. He was cuter than the other ones. "Oh… you're the one that was doing prefect duties while I was getting James in trouble with some red-head. Was that his girlfriend?" I asked, curious about the girl.

He laughed, "He wishes that was his girlfriend. That was Lily Evans. James has been trying to get her to date him since we were first years. All he manages to do is piss her off though. And I'm sure it was his own fault that he got in trouble."

Now it was my turn to laugh. I grinned at him. "Nope, I pushed him down and sat on his lap. If it wasn't for me doing that, she wouldn't be mad at him. So see I did get him in trouble," I said, as Remus came to a stop in front of the stone gargoyle.

He stared at me, almost as if he was in shock. "Well this is the entrance." he turned to the gargoyle and said, "Chocolate Chip Cookies." The gargoyle opened and the staircase was revealed. So I figured the password must be Chocolate Chip Cookies. That is an awesome password. "Professor Dippet's office is just up those stairs. It was nice talking to you, I'll see you around." he said, heading away from me.

I watched him, walk away before remembering that I should thank him. "Thanks, Lupin!" I yelled after him, before hurrying up the staircase.

Before I could knock on Headmaster Dippet's door, I heard a voice call through the door, "No need to knock, just come on it, Miss Adams." I nervously walked in. "I'm sure you saw how this works at dinner, so come here and sit, please."

I nodded and sat down on the stool, near the headmaster. "Hmm…brave and daring like your father, I see. You could do well if Gryffindor, but I see you have a quick wit and always want to learn, like your mother before you. Hmm… very hard to place you, indeed. Yet unlike your parents you are cunning and ambitious. I do believe the best place for you is in…" I took a deep breath as I waited, unsure of the answer. "SLYTHERIN!"

Okay, I could accept that. Rachel and her friends were Slytherins. But the Marauders were Gryffindors. Would they hate me now? I hope not. I did like them, and I kind of wanted them to like me as well. But now that I was a Slytherin maybe they wouldn't. I shook my head at these thoughts. If they didn't like me because of my house, then they weren't good enough to be my friend I decided.

I realized the headmaster was talking to me. "I called Miss Black and she will show you were you will be staying. You'll have to do with out your stuff for tonight, since we didn't know where to put it. But when you wake tomorrow it will be there." I nodded my head. As he finished speaking, there was a knock on the door. "Ah… that should be Miss Black now."

Sure enough the door opened and Bella was on the other side of the door. "Brittanie, you're in Slytherin. That's great," I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. I nodded my head. "Come on, I'll show you to our dormitory. Rachel is there to, although she is probably asleep."

The walk to the Slytherin common room was pretty much silent. Bella seemed okay. Yet she also seemed to be the type of person who would enjoy torturing someone. I silently vowed never to get on her bad side. She showed me into the dormitory and told me the password for the common room, before heading out to continue her rounds. I realized that I was rather exhausted. I stripped down to my panties and bra and crawled into bed. It wasn't long before sleep over took me.

* * *

Okay. It's finished. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!

Next chapter: We find out the Marauders' reaction to her being a Slytherin. And maybe more. I haven't decied yet.


End file.
